Thinking Back
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: "Hi Ron," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "It's been a while since I last talked to you, though it feels like it was just yesterday. It's been a while since I've seen you, since I've heard your voice. It's been a long time. A little too long."


What up peoples? For those who don't know me (which would be all of you, never written in this fandom before) I'm Sam. I'm a writer. I've been writing for 8,000,000,000 years…or five and I've recently decided to take up spreading my wings into different fandoms: starting with this one.

I grew up on Harry Potter and for about a year and a half I had a crush on Ron. I devoured the final book in four days and I've seen every movie and read every book (except the sixth one, which I tried to go back and read after reading the 7th one but I simply couldn't get into it).

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter (obviously) but I do own (co-own) this sweet blog called You Write What? And if you're interested, check it out. Link is in my profile. We're very open to all fandoms and we REALLY wanna hear from YOU guys!

Thanks! Enjoy! Totally not sure what I'm writing here at all so bear with me.

X

It was a quiet night, one that made a person think of horror movies. The moon was blocked by the many clouds floating in the sky making the darkness seem to stretch on for miles. The streets were deserted, houses were dark and the only sound was the rustling of leaves as the wind hit the trees and the soft breathing of Hermione Granger as she stared out the window.

"Hi Ron," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "It's been a while since I last talked to you, though it feels like it was just yesterday. It's been a while since I've seen you, since I've heard your voice. It's been a long time. A little too long actually."

She sighed, looking back out the window. The war against Voldemort was a bittersweet memory in her mind.

_She remembered watching the dark lord fall to his knees, slipping further and further toward the ground and the short silence that followed as soon as his body hit it. She remembered the cheers that erupted, the celebrations…and the fear that was buried deep into the pit of her stomach. She hadn't seen Ron in close to an hour._

_She slipped out into the hallway, leaving the noise behind her. The castle was a mess. The wind was blowing through the holes in the wall making her shiver. She moved forward, carefully stepping over the debris that stood in her way. There were a few students in the hallway, hovering over others, talking in whispers. Some were crying. It made her heart beat harder. She needed to find Ron. She needed to make sure he was okay. _

"I saw your mum yesterday. She's been doing a lot better, but I can still see it in her eyes. There are days it just doesn't seem real, like you're going to show up at your mum's house one day. Sometimes I walk past your house, just to see if you're there. Of course, you never are."

"_Hermione?" she turned at the sound of Harry's voice. She stared into his face. It was empty, as if his brain had shut down completely. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but ended up just standing with it open. She could feel all of her energy draining from her. "Maybe…you should…" _

_She nodded slowly, stepping back over the pieces of glass and brick lying along her path. She followed Harry back into the Great Hall. The excitement had settled down as everyone gathered in groups. Some were reliving the final moments while others, like those she'd seen in the hallway, made their pain well known. The lifeless bodies of those they cared about resting peacefully before them. _

_She could see the cluster of red hair in the corner of the room. They were in a circle, all staring down at something—or rather someone—and holding each other. Hermione knew, even before she reached them and looked down at him. This wasn't how it was supposed to end._

It had been six months since that night, but it was still fresh in her heart. She stared up at the sky, silent tears running down her face. She thought she had years left, an entire lifetime with him. Every day of the last six months had been filled with regret.

"I miss you, just like I have every day for the last six months. I know people always say that you're here as long as you're locked in my heart, but I wish I had one more minute with you. One more minute to hold your hand, to laugh with you, to watch you; smiling and happy and…living. I wish I had let you know sooner, just how much you meant to me. The one thing I didn't just go for. I should have. I should have just told you. Then again, it would probably hurt more now if I had. Anyway, I hope wherever you are you're happy. I'll keep thinking of you. I love you Ron Weasly."

X

So yeah, it was pretty bad. I'm really bad at Hermione. Hell, I'm not very good at Harry Potter but I like to try new things so here it is.

Thanks for reading! Even though it was kind of ridiculously short.


End file.
